A Not So Distant Past
by TAlexander96
Summary: Anna Chamberlain mysteriously finds herself washed up on a beach, of which she has never seen. As she soon discovers that she is no longer in the 21st century, but back in the times of exploration, treasure seeking, and swashbuckling rogues. Her adventure takes her to places she cannot even fathom, as she tries to return back home to the comfort of 21st Century America.


**"A Not So Distant Past"**

_Chapter 1:_

_Dear Mom, Dad, and Nate _

_I know that you guys will never receive this letter, but it makes me feel better to write out everything that is going on. I do not know how much time has passed back home; it could be days, weeks, months, or even years. I am still confused on where I am and what my purpose of being here is. I wish more than anything that I was at home with you guys and be watching some cheesy Netflix movie. I would rather be there laughing than stuck in my new harsh reality. The world I am in is so drastically different than the one we live in. Please don't..._

The pen was quickly ripped out of my right hand and thrown over the dock. I heard the pen hit the surface of the water and start to sink to the bottom of the Atlantic. I promptly folded my letter and cursed myself silently for the inability to have pockets in a dress. I quickly decided to just clutch my private letter from the pen thief.

"What are you doing 'round here?" said the man looming above me said with slightly Cockney accented English.

"Writing," I replied curtly.

The man snorted slightly and rubbed his bearded chin, "'yer not from 'round here, are ya girl?"

"No," I replied as I stood up from my writing position on the abandon dock.

The man suddenly broke into a menacing wide smile that caused my whole body to go rigid. He looked my up and down as if he was appraising my value.

"You would fetch a pretty price," he said to me.

That was my cue to run and so I did. I bolted straight pass the man who seemed quite shocked that his prey managed to get away. I ran through the once empty harbor, trying not to run into all of the people. I looked behind myself to see if the man was still following me and to my relief he was nowhere in sight.

"Your'e okay Anna," I said to myself after I stopped running.

People were bustling around me wearing clothes from the Renaissance Festival and so was I. I started back walking until I cam across another dock. There were ships as tall as buildings; with sails wide enough to lay fifty people across and still have room left over. They were absolutely breathtaking down to the tawny color of the wood. I looked towards the top of one of the ships and could not make it out at first. There was flag flowing in the wind and the light of the sun was obstructing my view. After a little while my eyes focused and I could see the flag clearly. My legs started to shake as I took in a sharp intake of breath.

Barley audible to myself I whispered one word aloud, "Pirates"

I gape at the sight of an actual pirate ship, it is both astounding and mortifying. I jerk my head to look at another ship and I am met with the dark tone of black. I look towards another and the classic skull and crossbones, is ever so evident. My breathing starts to quicken and I feel a little queasy. I scan my eyes across all of the ships and notice something rather peculiar; there is not a soul on any of them.

"I am probably going to regret this later, but what the hell," I mumble to myself as I make my way to a ship called_The Whydah_ I swiftly and surprisingly gracefully climb my way up the ship on the old ladder. I jumped off the top rung and landed on the ship's deck.

"Whoa," I said in awe.

The ship looked like it was straight off a Hollywood movie set. From the helm to the bridge it was a monument of beauty. I could not believe that a group of pirates could actually take this great of care to their ship. I then let myself wander towards a flight of stairs that seemed to lead below. I cautiously went down and the only sound I could hear was the creak of the stairs beneath me. A few lanterns were lit to light up the lower deck. I peeked around the corner to see if anyone was there, but thankfully it was deserted. I could feel the boat swaying on the water, which had a calming affect. I looked around and noticed several different barrels lined up. I kept walking a noticed what seemed to be a kitchen. I then here an audibly familiar crackle, that is not thunder. Gunfire.

"Damnit, what the hell am I doing here?" I yelled to myself. I ran up the stairs only to see pure chaos before. People were running a muck everywhere in the harbor. Women were screaming, children were crying, and men were shooting each other. I tried to logically think of how to get off the ship without being notice, but to no avail. I frantically looked around the ship's deck trying to piece together a plan and my thought were interrupted as I heard the roar of shouts coming closer. My body started moving on its own accord, until I was back down below deck and inside I barrel. I was sat inside of a barrel containing some type of liquid, that soaked the entire bottom half of my dress. My nose scrunched itself in disgust. I started lowering the rest of my body in holding the barrel's lid over my had.

"Okay Anna, easy does it," I said to myself as I tucked in my knees to my chest and lowered the lid. I was just getting situated in my new-found hiding place when I heard laughter from above deck. It was not evil laughter, but what scared me was how melodic it sounded. I could see a little bit of light that shone through the hole in the lid, but not enough to see what I was sitting in. I started to hear the boards creak above me and the sound of men talking to each other from above. I felt my pulse quicken knowing that the pirates had returned to their ship. I wanted to scream in terror, but the sound just wouldn't come out. Then the sound of loud footsteps came closer and they were coming down the staircase.

"Cook, prepare a special meal for the men tonight," said a deep voiced man with perfect Queen's English.

"Aye, aye, Sir!" replied another man with a scruffy voice.

The barrel I was sitting in had a sweetly sick smell, that was rather intoxicating. I felt my eyes start to flutter shut on my on accord. I could faintly hear the two men chatting now, I was slowly drifting off to sleep as I keep breathing in the smell of pure rum.

I was jolted awake by the sound of dishes clanking together. I groggily awoke. I heard the two men from before talking again.

"I 'reckon the men enjoyed tonight Sir," said the man I presumed to be Cook.

"Ah, yes they did," replied the other with a smile in his voice.

I heard the sound of someone running down the stairs. The new person shouted,"Cook we need some more rum!"

"Yes, yes boy give me a minute," Cook replied to him.

"Oy, Captain I thought you already went to your quarters," said the new voice.

"I have some matters to discuss with Cook," replied the Captain in an icy tone.

"I- better go back now, goodnight Captain" the new guy quickly retreated back from the way he came.

"Sam, why are you so hard on the boy?" said Cook as the clinking of dishes picked back up.

There was a long pause before the Captain replied, "He deserves worse."

His words were cold enough to drop the temperature by ten degrees. On of them started moving around.

"Blast it, that barrel is empty," said Cook.

He kept walking around until his stopped right in front of my barrel. I tried to calm myself, but my heart was about to explode out of my chest.

"So where are we headin towards next?" asked Cook.

Then the lid was lifted from atop my barrel and I came face to face with Cook. Te elderly man had a beard of white and hair to match. We both stared at each other in shock.

"I want to go see-" was all the Captain said as he turned around to look at me and Cook. His eyes the color of shinning emeralds widened at the sight of me.

"What in the bloddy hell is this?" his voice boomed.

Cook silently helped me out of the barrel and my rum soaked dress started to drip off the floor. Cook thrust a towel at me not daring to meet my eyes, there was something almost familiar about him. The Captain walked straight to me and his jewel like green eyes floored me with anger. His eyes were accompanied with long glossy raven black hair that was tied back; he was breathtaking. Out of nowhere he pulled a sword and positioned it at the hole of my throat.

"Who are you?" he snarled as his eyes narrowed on me.

This somehow managed to break me from the trance I was in.

"Who are you?" I spit back.

I looked towards Cook and the old man just took a deep gulp in his throat. I then heard the sound of that melodic laughter I had heard earlier.

"I am Captain Samuel Bellamy," he said with a sinister dazzling smile.

That was the most frightening moment of my life. With his sword still firmly pressed against my neck.

I swallowed back vile in my throat before replying, "A-annabelle Chamberlain."

He sheathed his sword and backed away from me, he pivited on his heels and turned towards Cook.

"Cook, go get her cleaned up and then we will decide what to do with our stoaway," said the Captain to Cook with a sly grin.

The Captain left and it was just me and Cook.

"What is he going to do with me?" I asked Cook as I rung my dress skirt over a bucket.

"That my dear is a very good question," Cook replied as he went into a trunk I failed to notice before.

"I-I am not going to walk the plank right?" I asked with a forced laugh.

"No, the Captain would not do that," said Cook as he thrusted clothes into my arms before he continued saying, "but, you might wish you did."

"Why?" I asked him

"Ms. Chamberlain you have long beautiful blond hair and eyes as blue as the ocean, women with your beauty can mess with the minds of men. We are pirates after all," said Cook grimly.

Before I replied the Captain returned and said, "Come with me."

I looked towards Cook who smiled pleasently at me.

I then turned towards the handsome man with the emerald eyes and said, "Where are we going?"

He grabbed my hand and said, "To my quarters of course."


End file.
